


Через сорок три минуты

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: Бессмысленная война [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Summary: Всё бывает в первый раз.
Series: Бессмысленная война [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853602
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Через сорок три минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть серии.
> 
> Бета: Pakula
> 
> Продолжение — миди низкого рейтинга «Ещё только один раз»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576498

— …я сначала не вкурил: думал, он её имел в виду, а оказалось, этот мудак на всё губу раскатал. На хую я вертел такие условия. Короче, съебал я по-тихому…

Осторожно выглянув из укрытия, Зак окинул взглядом красный песок и хаотично разбросанные камни. Вокруг царила тишина. Унылый, сидевший в печёнках пейзаж не оживляли ни цвета, ни движение, ни случайный блик от какого-нибудь искусственного источника света. Вот и прекрасно: чем скучнее, тем лучше.

Пока всё шло по плану: они незамеченными добрались до базы ленцев, тихо запустили вирус в систему и теперь направлялись к пункту эвакуации. Чтобы дать вирусу больше времени и не переполошить ленцев, подмогу за ними отправят, только когда их самих или их сюрприз обнаружат. Если аналитики не облажались, то у них есть ещё около часа форы.

В обычной перестрелке они выстоят, против дронов или перехватчиков же шансов ровно ни хуя. Более-менее серьёзное оружие засекли бы, пришлось идти налегке. Вся надежда на инъекции, ускорители и заветный час.

Уродливая, скучная планета, а сколько людей и ленцев уже полегли ради неё. Десятилетиями жили в мире. Бывало, воевали на одной стороне. Зак ещё рядовым летал на пару совместных миссий. С этими их жвалами и вывернутыми ногами выглядели они неприятно, но на деле оказались нормальными ребятами, умеющими и пострелять, и поржать, и побухать. Теперь вот кто-то наверху не поделил недра очередной планеты, а солдатне умирай за них.

Зак снова пригнулся и двинулся вперёд. Ремень лазера неудобно давил на плечо — надо будет заменить, когда вернутся на корабль. Чёртов песок скрипел на зубах, путался в ресницах, стекал по коже вместе с потом, перекатывался в носках. Атмосфера подходила для дыхания, и, в принципе, это всех устраивало: достаточно полевой формы, не надо думать, на сколько хватит кислорода, — вот только после скафандра не пришлось бы выковыривать песок из задницы.

Голос в наушнике продолжал тихо, монотонно зудеть. Зак не вслушивался, всё равно не узнает ничего интересного. За годы, что они с Попугаем провели в одной казарме, бесконечные монологи давно превратились в привычный шумовой фон, никто из команды уже не обращал на них внимания. Попугай затыкался только во сне и во время операций, когда надо было обеспечить тишину или поберечь дыхалку. Он даже трахался, не прекращая нести чушь. По молодости, ещё в училище, они как-то сняли шлюху на двоих; больше Зак такой ошибки не совершал.

Худшее, что могло с тобой случиться, — это очнуться после реанимации в его компании. Ты ещё слова не можешь произнести из-за трубки в горле, каждый звук отдаёт в голову, а этот сидит рядом и треплется-треплется-треплется. С другой стороны, слышишь его болтовню и понимаешь, что снова выжили. Боль-то ладно, пройдёт, а вы снова прорвались, удачливые ублюдки. В конце концов, кто, если не он. Зак и сам дежурил у его койки, когда мог. Вместе учились, вместе доросли до элитного отряда, теперь вот Попугай под его началом служит. Когда-нибудь на пенсию вместе уйдут. Или засекреченными останутся гнить в очередной жопе мира, у которой и названия толком ещё нет, — сейчас они к этому близки как никогда.

— …и, кстати, там отличная текила была. Помнишь, как Борзой надрался? Он когда-нибудь ещё так надирался? Не помню. Знаете, о чём жалею? Когда мы в последней увольнительной в том борделе были, там такая жопа была, мужики, мечта, а не жопа. Здоровая такая, сочная, не оторваться. Я, ебанько, кредиты пожалел — и так, типа, хорошо там оставили. Вот сдохну я сейчас, и на хуя мне кредиты в этих пиздовертях? Между прочим, жопа…

Он осёкся. Зак вскинул руку, приказывая остановиться. Вдали медленно нарастал знакомый гул. Облажались-таки аналитики. Ленцы обнаружили их подарок и выпустили перехватчики. Камни вокруг толком не давали защиты: завалы в лучшем случае чуть выше полутора метров сверху просматривались идеально. Сука, им оставалось всего ничего до пункта эвакуации. Без дронов они против перехватчиков бессильны.

Миссию-то они выполнили, но не дохнуть же тут всем. Попугай опередил Зака буквально на несколько мгновений, достав из кармана инъектор.

— Вот так, коммандер, когда в следующий раз встретишь жопу мечты, нехуй мять яйца. Они у тебя не вечные.

— Попугай, отставить!

Одновременно с приказом Попугай впрыснул себе ту гремучую смесь, которую химики специально изобрели для смертников вроде них. Побочек столько, что можно медицинскую энциклопедию писать, зато на полчаса ты супермен. Только у него ещё действие прошлой дозы не закончилось, ушлёпок. Стекло шлема скрывало глаза, оставляя на виду нижнюю часть лица, сейчас в грязных потёках от пота. На его губы тоже налип песок.

— Попугай, это приказ. Отставить!

Зака поддержало несколько голосов. Попугай с силой хлопнул Зака по плечу и побежал, резко изменив курс:

— Давайте, парни, пошли-пошли-пошли!

Он быстро удалялся, сначала пригибаясь, а потом то и дело мелькая между камней. Пока перехватчики далеко, но скоро они засекут движение и последуют за ним. Браслет на предплечье Зака едва слышно пикнул, сообщая о том, что Попугай активировал усилитель у формы и прибавил скорость. Заряда хватит на два часа.

— Попугай. Попугай!

Ответа нет. Связи нет. Сукин ты герой, Попугай.

— Вперёд, — приказал Зак и, по-прежнему прячась за символическим укрытием, двинулся дальше. Активировав связь с базой, он доложил: — Центральная, у нас на хвосте истребители.

— Вас поняли, коммандер. Эвакуационный модуль уже спускается, дроны отправятся вам навстречу. Поднимаем истребителей: они вылетят к вам, когда модуль зайдёт в атмосферу, но дроны доберутся до вас быстрее.

— Понял. Двигаемся к пункту эвакуации.

В единый, на грани слышимости, звук слились шуршание песка, дыхание команды, редкий перестук камней, и ни слова, ни единого слова не нарушало воцарившуюся тишину. Зак сжал зубы и сконцентрировался на дыхании. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Сейчас ему нужно всё его внимание, весь его опыт, чтобы быстрее привести группу в безопасное место.

Сознание пока отказывалось воспринимать произошедшее. Казалось бы, почти прогулка, а не миссия: без крови, без выпущенных кишок и обделавшихся трупов — пока. Зак не впервые оставлял позади погибшего товарища, не впервые кто-то жертвовал собой ради команды. Он даже знал, какое подавленное настроение будет царить среди них, как быстро эти воспоминания начнут отходить на задний план, как парни будут чувствовать себя на следующем задании, в обновлённом или урезанном составе. Он слишком хорошо знал своих бойцов, слишком много видел.

Вот только Попугая он терял впервые.

Почему-то он всегда думал, что они вместе выживут или вместе подохнут. Реальность ему не нравилась. На хую он вертел такую реальность.

Спустя пятнадцать минут они смогли вколоть новую дозу и активировать усилители. Достав Попугая, истребители увидят, что он один, поймут его манёвр и отправятся на поиски — у отряда сейчас хорошая фора, должны успеть если не добраться до модуля, то хотя бы встретиться с дронами. Должны, иначе они трупы.

Сигнал, отслеживающий жизненные показатели Попугая, потух через сорок три минуты.


End file.
